Un Pequeño Problema
by Sekmeth Dei
Summary: Akai Shuuichi se enfrenta a… un pequeño problema. Ahora, él tiene que trabajar con cierto detective en miniatura y sus amigos en contra de dos nuevos enemigos misteriosos que podrían ser terribles nuevas pistas la Organización de los Hombres de Negro.
1. Chapter 1

Akai Shuuichi se enfrenta a… un pequeño problema. Ahora, él tiene que trabajar con cierto detective en miniatura y sus amigos en contra de dos nuevos enemigos misteriosos que podrían ser terribles nuevas pistas la Organización de los Hombres de Negro.

**Un Pequeño Problema**

**Disclaimer: **Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****A Small Problem****"**, de **ZeroPanda,**** Id.** **5580839**. **Detective Conan/Case Closed **son del mangaka Gosho. Detective Conan no me pertenece. =)

**Summary:** Akai Shuichi se enfrenta a… pequeño problema.  
**Notas:**Este… no tiene lugar específico en la línea de tiempo de DC, por lo que no se expriman el cerebro tratando de averiguar a que altura de la trama va. Es sólo por diversión.

Además, El Apotoxin en realidad se encarga de reducir el tamaño del cuerpo. Como muchos otros, no me importa.

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:**s/5580839/1/A_Small_Problem

**Editado.**

-O-O-O-O-O-

Uno nunca hubiera pensado que Shuichi Akai bajara la guardia lo suficiente como para ser eliminado, pero había sucedido. No era exactamente el punto culminante de su vida, y él solo pensaba en lo estúpido que era cuando recobró la conciencia.

Todo comenzó cuando James les informó de un presunto nuevo miembro de la organización, nombre en clave: Ajenjo. Shuichi, por supuesto, quería tener a esa persona atrapada. Tomó el caso y después de haber recibido toda la información, salió por la puerta siguiendo su camino.

Esta persona fue sorprendentemente fácil de encontrar y aún más fácil de seguir. El miembro llamado Ajenjo era un muchacho de no más de diecinueve años. De acuerdo con la información sobre él, brindada "siempre tan amablemente" por Mizunashi Rena, mencionaba que era el francotirador más nuevo de la Organización. Ella dijo que él era bastante bueno para ser sólo un niño, pero eso no le importaba mucho a Shuichi. Sin embargo, el chico era descuidado. Él no parecía darse cuenta de que Shuichi lo había estado siguiendo durante días.

Aún así, el niño no había conducido a Shuichi a ningún lugar. Ni una sola vez se reunió con alguno de los miembros de la Organización. Él simplemente se iba a trabajar (en una tienda de conveniencia, que glamoroso) y a su casa. Una vez lo escuchó en una conversación telefónica sospechosa y dos veces lo vio enviar dos correos a la Organización. No había duda en la mente Shuichi de que se trataba de la persona que él estaba buscando.

Sin embargo, tal vez, no era el chico el que estaba siendo descuidado. Tal vez, en realidad era Shuuichi el que lo estaba siendo. Ya que estaba subestimando a una persona que no debería de subestimar, ya que todas las personas sabía de lo que los Hombres de Negro eran capaces de hacer.

En un momento de descanso, mientras que el chico estaba en el trabajo, Shuichi estaba en un callejón cercano fumando un cigarrillo. Suspiró, exhalando una cortina de humo al aire frío de su alrededor. Mientras se movía para deshacerse de los restos de cigarro, no vio a la persona que venía detrás de él hasta que su sombra, mucho más pequeña que la suya, estaba sobre él. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y lamentó no haber sido más cuidadoso cuando sintió un dolor agudo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Su visión era borrosa y su mente confusa pero podía escuchar a una persona suspirar.  
"¿Cómo puede ser usted tan imprudente, Akai Shuichi?", dijo una suave voz. Shuichi la reconoció inmediatamente como la del niño. Luego, lo oyó reír casi en silencio, como si fuera una broma privada. "Oh, Gin me va a matar cuando le diga que te atrapé primero que él." Shuichi sabía lo que quería decir. Gin y él habían sido enemigos desde hace mucho tiempo y el hombre de pelo largo seguramente se enojaría mucho cuando le informen que Shuichi Akai había muerto por la mano de otro.

Shuichi trató de moverse, nada se veía bien, pero se encontró con que sentía un dolor casi imposible en su cabeza.

"Sin embargo, que desafortunado es el no poderte disparar. Ya que estamos en público y toda la cosa", dijo el muchacho, Shuichi sentía una bota en la espalda, aplastándolo hacia el piso. Una mano le agarró la cara y la volteó dolorosamente en dirección del muchacho. "No veo qué hay de bueno en ti. Para mí no me pareces tan especial." La cabeza de Shuichi le punzaba con fuerza y sintió que algo le era introducido a la boca de manera forzada.

"Tomé algunos de estos de la Organización, estoy seguro de que no les importará", dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo estallar la tapa de una botella de agua que tenía a la mano e inclinándola hacia la boca Shuichi, causando que la píldora se deslizara en su garganta en contra de su voluntad. "Yo te diría que no hace daño, pero honestamente no lo sé. Con esto, me despido. Adiós, Akai Shuichi". Y luego se marcho. Shuichi sintió como su cuerpo se incendiase. Le dolía mucho más que la pequeña herida de su cabeza. Cada fibra de su ser se sentía como si esta estuviera siendo desgarrada e incendiada. Quería gritar, pero no pudo. Finalmente, se encontró a sí mismo pasando por un dolor intenso.

A medida que se acercaba el final, se acodó de todo eso y agradeció a sus bendiciones que de alguna manera todavía se encontraba vivo. ¿Tal vez había un Dios después de todo? La idea se había ido tan rápido como llegó al oír a alguien que le llamaba. Como todavía estaba recobrando sus sentidos, no podía entender de inmediato lo que estaban diciendo.

"-¿Te encuentras bien?" Oyó que una voz pertenecía a una mujer. Estaba empezando a ser capaz de entenderla ahora. "¡Creo que está herido! ¿Tal vez deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia?" Ella debe haber estado con alguien más. Shuuichi gimió, lo último que necesitaba era ser llevado a un hospital. Tenía que tener cuidado. La Organización tenía que confirmar su muerte, por lo que, sentarse cómodamente en una cama de hospital esperando ser curado, no sería la idea más inteligente ni más segura del mundo.

Se sentó, con las dos manos se sujetó su estómago y se apoyó en sí mismo. Mientras lo hacía, notó que algo estaba un poco raro.

"¿Pequeño niño? ¡Oh, estás despierto! ¿Estás bien?" la mujer volvió a preguntar. Sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo en su lugar…_ pequeñas_ _manos_, finalmente reaccionó. ¿A quién llama niño?

Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta. En estado de shock y con miedo volteó a ver a la joven, y luego salió corriendo. Ella lo llamó, pero él la ignoró. Ya era muy tarde, la puesta del sol ya había pasado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? ¿Había alguien más que lo hubiera visto? Se miró las piernas inusualmente cortas mientras corría, preguntándose qué demonios podría haber causado todo esto. ¿Podría ser lo mismo que pasó con la hermana Miyano más joven? Antes, no había tenido Shuuichi una explicación de por qué Miyano Shiho era, de repente, una niña, cuando él sabía muy bien que ella era en realidad una mujer de dieciocho años. Ahora, pensó que tenía la respuesta.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Parecía ridículo y sospechoso que anduviera corriendo por la calle con ropa demasiado grande. No podía arriesgarse a volver a la FBI como estaba. No porque no se fiaba de ellos, sino porque tratarían de saber con certeza quién lo había hecho.

El sol estaba ya más allá del horizonte, sumiendo a las calles en la oscuridad, mientras que al mismo tiempo la iluminación de la ciudad con luces de neón comenzaba. Se encontró corriendo todo el camino a las zonas residenciales Beika, y elogió a su suerte cuando se encontró con un gordo, canoso saliendo de un coche amarillo pequeño. Él casi se rió ante la ironía de la misma.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Conan hizo su camino a la escuela como de costumbre, se sentó en su asiento de siempre junto a Haibara. La científica encogida parecía más bien divertida por razones desconocidas para él, pero hacía tiempo que había aprendido a pasar de ello. Se preguntaba qué era lo que le estaba causando esa mirada, pero él sabía que la respuesta se iba a presentar muy pronto ante sus propios ojos, así que ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar acerca de esto. Ella no le diría ni aunque se lo preguntará, así que realmente no le veía el caso.

Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko estaban charlando animadamente sobre el episodio de anoche de Kamen Yaiba, pero él no hizo caso. La maestra Kobayashi por fin hizo su aparición, más tarde de lo habitual, pero Conan pronto se dio cuenta por qué. No sólo a la razón por la que era tarde, sino también por qué Haibara había estado tan sonriente.

Él entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió una mirada al muchacho que siguió a la maestra Kobayashi en la habitación. Era más o menos de la altura de Mitsuhiko, con pelo corto marrón, que era ligeramente ondulado en el flequillo. Vestía jeans y una sencilla camisa de color negro de manga larga. También llevaba un gorro negro, pero la maestra Kobayashi fue persistente en conseguir que él se lo quitara. Los sombreros no estaban permitidos.

Tomó un tiempo, pero logró que se la quitara (aunque él no estaba muy contento), fue presentado a la clase.

"Hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante" dijo alegremente. Los estudiantes estaban mirando a la parte delantera del salón, Conan juró que escuchó a genta decir '¿Otra vez?" Se echó a reír por dentro. "Por favor, preséntese a la clase."

Los ojos del muchacho recorrieron perezosamente la clase entera hasta que finalmente dijo: "Shima Ryousei". Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Conan y él sonrió débilmente. "Encantado de conocerlos a todos."

- -  
**Notas del Autor: "**Uhh. Esto iba a ser un oneshot. Y luego cambié de opinión cuando llegué cerca del final. No sé cuánto tiempo va a ser, en realidad. Así que, así es como es. Déjenme saber si aún debe continuar.

En cuanto a los personajes, tomé su nombre al azar. En realidad tenía una lista de nombres, los dos primeros y apellidos y mi mamá fue la que escogió y así fue como terminó con él.

Por último, por fin he introducido mi OC en el mundo. Fue Ajenjo (no, no lo cree para el propósito de ponerlo en la Organización de los Hombres de Negro, ya que en realidad tiene un nombre real también). Lo he tenido por un tiempo muy largo, y por fin encontré en donde poder meterlo. Woo!


	2. Chapter 2

Akai Shuuichi se enfrenta a… un pequeño problema. Ahora, él tiene que trabajar con cierto detective en miniatura y sus amigos en contra de dos nuevos enemigos misteriosos que podrían ser terribles nuevas pistas la Organización de los Hombres de Negro.

**Un Pequeño Problema**

**Disclaimer: **Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****A Small Problem****"**, de **ZeroPanda,**** Id.** **5580839**. **Detective Conan/Case Closed **son del mangaka Gosho. Detective Conan no me pertenece. =)

**Summary:** Akai Shuichi se enfrenta a… pequeño problema.  
**Notas:**Este… no tiene lugar específico en la línea de tiempo de DC, por lo que no se expriman el cerebro tratando de averiguar a qué altura de la trama va. Es sólo por diversión.

Además, El Apotoxin en realidad se encarga de reducir el tamaño del cuerpo. Como muchos otros, no me importa.

Lo que está en _cursiva _son pensamientos.

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:**s/5580839/1/A_Small_Problem

-O-O-O-O-O-

Cómo era costumbre hasta la fecha, Shima Ryousei, estaba recibiendo la atención de toda la clase. Eso no quería decir que le gustara, de hecho, cuando alguien trataba de hablar con él, los ignoraba por completo. Le ponía una mínima atención al profesor Kobayashi y para la hora del almuerzo, no parecía caerle bien a nadie.

Él había decidido que era completamente satisfactorio comer por solo, pero Conan no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. La curiosidad de la pequeña niña genio, con respecto al encogido agente del FBI que tenía a su lado, era demasiada. Ella quería comprobar si efectivamente Shima Ryousei era Akai Shuuichi, pero los demás chicos no les daban un momento de privacidad.

"Conan-kun, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Ayumi preguntó desde detrás de él mientras que él estaba a punto de hablar con el otro chico. Se dio la vuelta, tratando desesperadamente de no mostrar su molestia por la interrupción. AL voltear, se encontró con toda la liga juvenil de detectives de pie detrás, incluyendo a Haibara, la cual se veía bastante satisfecha.

"Estoy hablando con Shima-kun, ¿qué más?" él contestó como si fuera obvio. Genta hizo una mueca en su respuesta.

"¿Por qué molestarse? Él, obviamente, no quiere hablar con nadie" dijo, es evidente que ya habían juzgado al chico.

_"Probablemente es que no está acostumbrado a tratar con niños pequeños" _Conan pensó.

"Tal vez sea así", se volvió hacia el "niño" de cabello oscuro de nuevo, el cual lo veía con una ceja levantada, antes de continuar "Pero no se debe renunciar, incluso antes de realmente tratar." Se encontró sonriendo en esta ocasión.

"Conan-kun tiene razón", asintió Ayumi, como él había esperado de ella, y la chica dio un paso hacia Shima.

"Mi nombre es Ayumi!" dijo con entusiasmo, "y ellos son Genta, Mitsuhiko, y -"

"Yo ya conocía a la chica de pelo castaño", interrumpió Shima, mirando a Ai brevemente antes de volver su atención a Ayumi. "Yo me estoy quedando con ella por el momento." El resto de la liga juvenil tenía una mirada de sorpresa en sus rostros, incluyendo Conan. Así que esta era la razón por la cual Haibara estaba siendo tan petulante antes, y cómo ella sabía que habría un nuevo estudiante. Conan no tenía que preguntar, estaba casi seguro que este muchacho que tenía delante era un Akai Shuuichi encogido.

"Ai-chan, ¿por qué no nos dijiste?" Ayumi exclamó, mirando un poco ofendida a la chica no les había informado. Ai dio una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa a Ayumi, era difícil que no gustara esta niña.

"Gomen, yo sólo quería que fuera una sorpresa", explicó. A veces Conan se sorprende de lo amable que Ai puede ser con Ayumi. Ayumi solo sonrió y aceptó la disculpa. Se volvió hacia Shima; Genta y Mitsuhiko seguían de pie inusualmente tranquilos y en secreto echando humo detrás de las dos niñas. _¿Quién era este Shima que podía ser tan grosero y salirse con la suya? ¿Qué relación tiene con Haibara?_ (No hace falta adivinar quién pensaba cada cosa)

"¿Quieres venir con nosotros después de la escuela?" Ayumi le preguntó. Él se quedó pensativo por un momento, pero después de lanzarle a Conan una rápida mirada, se encogió de hombros. Ayumi sonrió y empezó a aplaudir, ya estaba haciendo planes para lo que el grupo iba a hacer ese día, y expresando sus esperanzas de que haya un caso para que pudieran ver si Shima estaba o no a la altura de unirse a la liga juvenil de detectives. Ayumi originalmente quería que se uniera así nada más pero Mitsuhiko y Genta se apresuraron a rechazarlo y sugerir que demostrara que era digno de unírseles.

Así que tan pronto las clases terminaron, la liga corrió a su locker con Shima siguiéndoles, rezando para que no hubiera un caso en su interior. Para decepción de Ayumi, no había ninguno. Conan sintió la necesidad de rodar los ojos, pero se resistió mientras caminaban fuera de la escuela.

"Tengo hambre", se quejó Genta, mientras caminaban por la calle, para sorpresa de nadie.

"Podríamos parar aquí", dijo Shima de repente, captando la atención de todos y señalando un pequeño puesto de comidas. Genta hizo una mueca que parecía una mezcla de ira y angustia.

"Mi mamá no me da dinero porque he gastado mucho en comida toda la semana pasada" dijo, mientras veía la comida delante de él.

Shima se encogió de hombros: "Yo puedo pagar", dijo simplemente, tomando a Conan con la guardia baja. _¿Este es el mismo Shuuichi Akai que conocía?_ Primero se alejaba a propósito de toda la clase y ahora estaba siendo inusualmente agradable. En el fondo estaba confundido, pero vio como la cara Genta se iluminó. Como Shima paga por la comida, era obvio que si él pagaba la comida, se habría ganado a la amistad de Genta. Mitsuhiko ahora estaba solo en su desconfianza hacia el nuevo niño. Haibara parecía contento, como siempre de pie junto a Conan, seguramente sin saber nada más que él, no obstante disfrutando como Conan trataba de entenderla.

El grupo continuó después de que Genta recibiera su comida. Comió alegremente y Ayumi conversó acerca de lo que harían a continuación. Mitsuhiko sugirió visitar al profesor Agasa para jugar, pero antes de poder tomar una decisión, un hombre tropezó con ellos al salir de un edificio mientras ellos pasaban por ahí. Conan inmediatamente notó su forma tambaleante de caminar y el hecho de que había salido de un edificio abandonado sujetándose el estomago. Ante sus ojos, el hombre cayó de rodillas y luego bocabajo. En ese momento se pudieron dar cuenta del cuchillo que sobresalía por su espalda.

El tiempo se detuvo por un total de tres segundos antes de que la realidad los golpeara por completo a todos. Ayumi grito de sorpresa y Conan le dio instrucciones a Haibara de que llamara una ambulancia de inmediato y a la policía antes de salir corriendo hacia el interior del edificio seguido de cerca por Shima, aunque después de unos segundos, al llegar a la habitación principal, se dio cuenta. Parpadeando se volvió hacia Shima. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" –preguntó, Shima rodo los ojos.

"Los niños no deben estar persiguiendo a posibles asesinos por si solos" explicó simplemente, con lo cual confirmaba a Conan que Shima realmente era Akai. Él no respondió mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Había dos caminos, el primero eran las escaleras de la pared y el segundo el de continuar en una habitación diferente.

"Pues bien, ya que estás aquí, ¿nos dividimos? Tu subes y yo voy a la siguiente habitación", dijo Conan, señalando a la puerta.

Shima le dirigió una mirada extraña, levantando una ceja: "Yo espero que no creas que soy tan estúpido para quedarme en el piso de arriba sabiendo que es mucho más probable que el culpable esté en la planta baja. No existe ninguna salida de emergencia en este edificio, por lo tanto, la posibilidad de escapar desde el piso de arriba es muy remota" Conan sonrió. Shima le había sorprendido tal como él había esperado. Él asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, dando pasos pequeños pero rápidos.

Al abrir la puerta lentamente de la manera más silenciosa posible, se encontraron con un pasillo oscuro, el cual se dividía en dos. Conan se volteó hacia Shima con una sonrisa pequeña.

"Ahora si nos podemos dividir" dijo Shima, dándole a Conan un movimiento de cabeza antes de caminar en una dirección. Conan le miró por un momento antes de ir en sentido contrario. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por lo que podría haber habido antes, sino estaba concentrado en la tarea que tenía en ese momento.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Después de un largo tiempo en Stand By, estoy de regreso con esta divertida traducción! Espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente capítulo! Nos leemos pronto! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Pequeño Problema**

**Disclaimer: **Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****A Small Problem****"**, de **ZeroPanda,**** Id.** **5580839**. **Detective Conan/Case Closed **son del mangaka Gosho. Detective Conan no me pertenece. =)

**Summary:**Conan y Ryousei persiguen a los culpables.

**Notas:** Hay un poco de sangre. No es repulsivo ni detallado.

**N/A:**Amo todos los comentarios que ustedes escriben para mí, así que no tengan miedo de dejar un poco de crítica constructiva.

Lo que está en _cursiva _son pensamientos.

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:**s/5580839/1/A_Small_Problem

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Shuuichi rápidamente caminó por el oscuro pasillo, con la luz dirigida hacia sus pies y sin hacer ruido. Aceleraba de cuando en cuando el paso, ya que todo era mucho más grande ahora de lo que era antes.

Él negó con la cabeza para poderse despojar de esos pensamientos y se centró en la tarea que tenía por delante. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a estar así? ¿Por cuánto tiempo Conan, había soportado ser tan pequeño? ¿Quién era Conan realmente? Haibara y el profesor no habían querido decirle nada. Shuuichi ya sabía que era ella era la más joven de las hermanas Miyano, Haibara, pero no ella no le mencionaría nada acerca de Conan. Se dijo que tenía que Conan tenía que contarle personalmente. Pero eso no significaba que Shuuichi no tuviera sus sospechas.

De repente, Shuichi oyó un ruido que venía de adelante. Entrecerró los ojos para poder ver un poco más, pero no le sirvió de nada. Detuvo sus pasos y se deslizó en silencio por el pasillo. Se encontró a si mismo llegando a un nuevo cuarto - _¿De todas maneras, cuánto había caminado? _– la cual emitía una pequeña luz. Se podría decir que en el interior, la luz era muy tenue, pero lo suficientemente intensa para que cualquiera que estuviera en el interior pudiera moverse cómodamente.

Comenzó a abrir la puerta, para no llamar la atención. Sus ojos se abrieron por lo que vio, _"¡Qué idiota!"_ fueron sus últimos pensamientos, justo antes de que fuera descubierto.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Por otro lado, Conan iba en la condición contraria. Caminó lo más rápido y silenciosamente que sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían y finalmente se encontró con algo. La única puerta que había encontrado hasta ahora era un armario, por lo que se fue a la planta inferior cada vez más irritado. Cuando llego a la última puerta del pasillo, se acercó para ver si se escuchaban movimientos en su interior, pero nada.

Alzó la mano y suavemente giró el picaporte y empujó levemente la puerta, la cual crujió ruidosamente, dando un respingo. Si alguien hubiera estado ahí, seguramente lo hubiera oído. Pero el simple hecho de que crujiera, le mostró que se había equivocado de camino. Soltó un suspiro mientras abría la puerta, realmente no esperaba encontrar algo, pero de todos modos quería descartar cualquier posibilidad. Al entrar, lo que vio fue completamente inesperado, agradeciendo a cualquier Dios que existiera, el hecho de que la hubiera revisado.

Ante él, yacía una niña, probablemente no mayor a su tamaño físico actual. Tenía la boca amordazada con un trozo de tela blanca, sus muñecas y tobillos atados con una cuerda. Por lo que se podía apreciar, estaba inconsciente. Sabía que estaba viva por el leve vaivén de su respiración, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella. Le sacudió el hombro con suavidad y le llamaba tratando de no asustarla. Sus ojos abiertos se posaron en él y con lágrimas a en las esquinas de sus ojos, mostrando su felicidad por verle.

Conan le quitó la mordaza y comenzó a trabajar en las cuerdas. La chica llorando le daba las gracias. Mientras trataba de desamarrar los tobillos, sentía que algo no iba bien. Su instinto le decía que debía de darse prisa, que corrían mucho peligro. Tan pronto la cuerda fue desatada, ayudó a la niña a estabilizarse antes de conducirse a la puerta que los llevaría al salón principal. Conan lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia la dirección por la que Shima se había ido, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuello y espalda. Algo estaba definitivamente mal.

Conan le dio instrucciones a la niña para salir a la calle y que sus amigos la iban a estar esperando ahí, y corrió hacia donde Shima se había ido con la respiración entrecortada, sin detenerse, no podía hacerlo ahora. Llegó al final del pasillo en un tiempo record y estuvo a punto de estrellarse con la puerta pero alcanzó a frenar antes del impacto. Al acercarse pudo escuchar la voz de un hombre, su voz era suave y casi relajante, pero las palabras que salían de su boca indicaban todo lo contrario. Los ojos de Conan se abrieron debido a la sorpresa. Este hombre era mucho más peligroso de lo que Conan se había imaginado_. "¿Con qué nos hemos tropezado?"_

"Es una lástima que no pueda jugar contigo más tiempo", se oyó la voz que le decía al que se suponía era Shima. Se asomó por la rendija de la puerta, sin atreverse a abrirla en ese momento. Allí, un hombre algo extraño estaba parado. Era de unos treinta años como máximo. La poca luz que lo iluminaba, le mostró un sedoso cabello castaño que le caía hasta la barbilla, sus ojos eran de un brillante color avellana. Sin duda, era bastante atractivo, si no estuviera enfermo ya que la maldad se reflejaba en sus expresiones.

Sostenía un gran cuchillo de carnicero y Conan finalmente pudo ver a Shima, quien estaba siendo sujetado sin poder hacer nada por el otro hombre. Conan vio como el cuchillo hacía su camino, en cámara lenta, hacia Shima. Le entró el pánico y decidió en una fracción de segundo lo que haría. No podía confiar en su puntería con su reloj tranquilizante, así que puso la mano sobre el cinturón y rompiendo la puerta, presionó el botón lo más rápido que pudo. El hombre le miró sorprendido, casi dejando caer el cuchillo. Conan usó su súper patada para disparar el balón a la cabeza del hombre, pero este fue capaz de esquivar el golpe, creando así una fracción de segundo para que Shima fuera capaz de escapar.

Shima cayó al suelo, haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero manteniéndose en silencio mientras recuperaba el aliento y se sobaba la garganta. El hombre estaba mirando con enojo a Conan, pero comenzó a sonreír maliciosamente mientras caminaba hacia él. Conan se congeló momentáneamente, estaba paralizado por el miedo. Se acordó de su reloj y lo levantó listo para apuntar y disparar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como el hombre que le dio una patada en el estómago que lo mando a volar hacia atrás. El hombre cerró la puerta de golpe para que esta permaneciera completamente cerrada.

El sonido de la misma se hizo eco en la sala y en el pasillo. Fue entonces, cuando el hombre se cernía sobre él, Conan apenas se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando dentro de la habitación, en este edificio abandonado y del por qué el hombre fuera había sido asesinado. Tal vez el hombre acababa de descubrir lo que estaba pasando en esta habitación y fue apuñalado. Fue un gran descuido de su parte el dejar al moribundo escapar después de haber sido apuñalado, pero no parecía preocuparle en lo absoluto, mientras levantaba Conan por la garganta y acercando peligrosamente el cuchillo a la cara.

Cuándo Conan fue recogido del golpe, alcanzó a oír a Shima que le hablaba, pero no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para saber lo que le dijo por la falta de oxígeno, que comenzaba a afectar su pequeño cuerpo.

El eco de pisadas en el pasillo se comenzó a escuchar. Conan se trato de soltar mientras el hombre trataba de escapar por la puerta trasera. Conan aterrizó en el suelo con un ruido sordo, aspirando aire con avidez. El hombre se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la puerta de atrás, volviéndose hacia ellos con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

"Nos reuniremos de nuevo, algún día y así podré terminar esta pequeña reunión como debe de ser", les dijo antes de hacer su salida. La puerta se abrió de golpe una vez más, no mucho después de que el hombre se hubiera ido. Los agentes de la policía tan familiares para Conan, habían hecho por fin su aparición. Se sentía como hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que ellos entraran al edificio abandonado.

Los oficiales se distrajeron un momento por la escena que tenía delante. Conan podía ver la impresión en sus rostros cuando se sentó, frotándose con cautela su garganta. La habitación estaba llena de cadáveres y restos humanos. Parecía como si el hombre hubiera estado experimentando con la gente, casi a la vista del resto del mundo.

Sato fue la primera en recuperarse y de inmediato corrió hacia Conan, pero no sin antes dar las órdenes a sus subordinados de que hacer a continuación, la mitad perseguir al culpable (incluido Takagi) y la otra mitad quedarse en la habitación. Sato, aunque era evidente que hubiera preferido perseguir a los culpables, se quería asegurarse de Conan y Shima estuvieran bien. Ella los tenía fuera de la habitación tan pronto como pudo y tomó sus declaraciones fuera del edificio ya lejos del olor nauseabundo de los cuerpos en descomposición que se encontraban dentro.

Poco después, llegó el profesor Agasa y se llevo a los niños para dejarlos llevar a casa. Después de que el resto de la Shounen Tantei había sido dejada de forma segura en sus hogares, Shima y Conan se sentaron en silencio en el asiento trasero del Beetle amarillo. Conan miró a Shima, quién parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Él decidió no preguntar, pero de todos modos recibió su respuesta.

"Ese hombre", dijo Shima en silencio, aún sin levantar la vista," se me hace familiar." La cabeza de Conan giró de inmediato hacia su dirección.

"¿Lo conoces?" -siseó, tratando de no llamar la atención de Haibara que estaba en el asiento delantero. Shima, finalmente le miró a los ojos, con la mirada fija en él, se encogió de hombros.

"No lo creo" suspiró, decidiendo dejarlo sólo por el momento. Conan lo miró por unos momentos más, preguntándose qué estaba pensando, antes de que llegaran a la casa de Agasa. Conan llamó a Ran y le informó que él estaba bien y que iba a quedarse en la casa del profesor para pasar la noche ya que estaba empezando a hacerse tarde. Ella no parecía particularmente contenta, pero Conan estaba demasiado cansado para discutir con ella en ese momento.

Se quedó dormido tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada, donde sus sueños serían cualquier cosa menos agradables.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**N/A: **Intenso. Entonces, ¿quién es este hombre que parece tan familiar para Shuuichi? ¿Qué se trae entre manos? Está conectado con la Organización de alguna manera? ¿Quién sabe? =)

Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente!


End file.
